


The Pot Noodle

by DesertLily



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Enby!Race, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Nonbinary Character, Pot Noodles, Weed, crackfic, edibles, nb!Race, nonbinary!Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Davey just wanted a cup of tea. The last thing he expected was to have to deal with his boyfriend failing to make a late night snack whilst definitely not high.





	The Pot Noodle

**Author's Note:**

> This is genuinely based on a real interaction I had with one of my flat mates whilst he was high, minus all the romance stuff

To say it had been a long day would be an understatement. College that day felt as if it had dragged on for hours and hours on end then Jack had decided it would be the best opportunity to drag Davey out clubbing. Whilst it was perhaps his least favourite thing to do, Davey had humoured him anyways. Besides, Race was spending the day with Albert which meant Davey had no need to worry about his boyfriend being lonely. Unfortunately, in the process, he had forgotten about how purely chaotic the two could be together. Which meant he shouldn’t have been surprised to the scene he came home to.

Davey had been planning to make himself a cup of tea before going to cuddle with a presumably sleeping Race. It was around three in the morning so surely they should be asleep, right? Wrong. Very much wrong. The first thing Davey noticed when he stepped in to the apartment was that the kitchen light had been left on and Race was staring very intensely at a boiling kettle. “...Racer?” Caution filled his voice as he slowly approached them. “Are you okay?”

“Hm?” Race blinked a few times as they glanced at him, very much stoned. “I didn’t think you’d be home yet!” A goofy smile broke out on their face at that. “I thought you said you’d be home late?”

“...Race, it’s three am.” Davey sighed as he moved to wrap an arm around them gently, resting his head on Race’s shoulder. That was when he caught sight of the Pot Noodle besides the kettle. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. Race was never usually fond of them unless....”Racer, how high are you?” He couldn’t help the exasperation that filled his voice.

Race blinked once. Then twice. Then a third time. “High? ‘M not high! The only thing I’m high on is my love for you, cutie!” They were quick to declare. Davey pinched at the gap between his eyebrows. So they were going to be like that then. “I’d neeeever touch drugs! ‘Specially not edibles!”

Davey took that to mean that Albert had most likely brought some form of edibles with him when he last came over. Great. “Racer, you can tell me if you have. I’m not going to be mad.”

They shook their head quickly. “Nope! Never ever touched a weed before and I never will! No matter how tempting and chocolaty that pot brownie looked...” Race quickly shook their head, moving to boil the kettle again. Evidently they’d forgotten that they had already done it. “But I’m fine, Daviekins.” Davey made a mental note to intervene on Race watching Riverdale.

Shaking his head, he moved to grab a mug. Throwing in a tea bag and two tea spoons of sugar, he waited for the kettle to finish boiling. He might as well still make his cup of tea. “You really can just tell me the truth. Seriously. I know you’ve done pot before, Anthony.”

That seemed to cause something to snap in Race. “Whaaaaat? Me? Weed? Where would you get such an idea?!” When Davey went to reach for the kettle once it finished boiling, Race started to boil it again. “Maybe I’m just getting sick.” They gasped at that. “You don’t think it’s anything serious, do you? What if it’s contagious? What if I need to go to the hospital?” Davey wanted to scream.

“Racer.” He started, pausing to take a deep breath. “Contrary to unpopular belief, I’m not an idiot. I know what my boyfriend looks like when high. Especially since this isn’t the first time it’s happened. I have no problem with you getting high but at least be honest about it.” Davey shook his head slightly, pressing a kiss to their cheek.

Race went quiet for a few moments, simply staring at him in shock. “...How’d you know?” They asked quietly.

“Other than the fact you look completely out of it? You keep boiling the kettle again and again.” Davey let out a soft laugh at that. Race let out a quiet ‘Oh’ sound in understanding before smashing their fork in to their dry, uncooked noodles and eating a mouthful. They hadn’t even added the flavour packet. Not even remotely surprised, Davey just moved to make himself a cup of tea. He spared a brief glance at Race when he went to get the milk. They were eating the dry noodles as if it were perfectly normal. “Why don’t we head to bed after you finish your noodles?” He suggested, sipping slowly at his tea.

Race thought for a moment before they nodded animatedly. “Can we cuddle?” They sounded positively giddy at the prospect.

A smile broke out on Davey’s face. “Do you even need to ask?”

* * *

One thing in particular to note about Racetrack Higgins was that they were cuddly and overly affectionate at the best of times. It only grew worse when they were high. It was something Davey knew well. Though, it never bothered him. He found the constant attention endearing most of the time. This time was no different. The second they had laid down, Race had had their arms and legs wrapped tightly around Davey and made sure to hold him close. Laughing quietly to himself, he simply gave in to his partner and gently returned the hug. It was nice being this close to Race; to feel so loved.

The next morning, however, ‘love’ seemed to be the last thing on Racetrack’s mind. In fact, they seemed to be sulking. Davey had woken up much earlier than Race but rather than get up, he had chosen to lay in bed reading. He was far too content being this close to Race. Though, he was alerted to them waking up by a quiet groan followed by a “You’re evil.”

Davey raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?” He couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice.

“You let me eat a pot noodle dry, Davey! Dry and flavourless!” They whined, looking at him with faux-betrayal. “How could you be so cruel to me? I thought you loved me!”

“I love you dearly, Racer. However, you seemed perfectly happy with your noodles last night. Who was I to intervene?” A teasing tone slithered in to his voice as he set his book down. Davey’s full attention was on Race as he smirked slightly. “I thought maybe you liked them like that?”

“Liked them like that?! David, love of my life, apple of my eye, yee to my haw, what the fuck?! What monster enjoys noodles like that?” They gasped in shock, grasping at their chest over-dramatically. “How could you even suggest such a thing?”

“I mean you seemed to enjoy them last night, didn’t you?” Davey couldn’t help but laugh as Race pouted at him. God, he loved his boyfriend. Even if they were an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated! Or hmu at Desert-Lily on tumblr. Side note: The tea Davey is drinking is 100% Tetley because he seems like that kind of guy


End file.
